Revista Santa DigiLams
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: Revista para los fanficmaniaticos, con dos locas reporteras y muchas ideas..Entren y lean..Primera Edicion entrevista a Yamakun, aviso, dejen sus Reviews
1. Bienvenida

**Santa LIT: Ohayo, bienvenidos a Santa Digi Lams la revista en donde encontrarás toda la info de tus digi-personajes favoritos**

**Lams: ¬¬ Esa era mi parte**

**Santa LIT: Tu sigue no más, como decía este será un semanario**

**Lams: Osea que sera una edición por semana xD**

**Santa LIT: ¬¬ Eso era ovbio, pero como decía será un semanario donde publicaremos entrevistas, one-shots y ademas songfics**

**(Lams esta leyendo una revista)**

**Santa LIT: Ejem..Lams continua**

**Lams: Ah..si..este pues esperamos que les guste las publicaciones y que nos manden un review con sus opiniones**

**Santa LIT: Lams..tu me dijiste que tenias un anuncio que dar**

**Lams¿YO?**

**Santa LIT: (Fingiendo una sonrisa) Si tú**

**Lams¿YO?**

**Santa LIT: Si TU ¬¬**

**Lams¿Estas segura que yo?**

**Santa LIT: (Con cara de psicopata) SI!!! TU!!!**

**Lams: nnU..Este si!!!..ya ,me acorde... pues iba a saludar a nuestra amiga Alda-Gracie por su cumplemenos pasado, pues no la he visto y sé que ha estado ocupada con eso de su concurso de Urología**

**Santa LIT: Cof..Cof...era Ortografía, Lams**

**Lams: Si..por eso**

**Santa LIT: Bueno esperamos que sea de su agrado y que nos escriban pronto. Para la primera edicion tendremos como invitado a Yama-kun.**

**Lams: (Saltando como loca) Si!!!...Si!!!..Yama-kun!!!!**

**Santa LIT: nnU Quien nos contara toda su verdad**

**Lams: (Seguia saltando) Si!!!..Si!!!..su verdad!!!**

**Santa LIT: Bueno hasta la proxima**

**Lams: (Seguia saltando) Si!!...Si!!!...proxima!!!**

**(Santa LIT saca arrastrando a Lams)**

**(Se apagan las luces)**

**Sasuke: LIT..donde estas???**

**(Silencio)**

**Sasuke: (Con una lagrimita en el ojo) Y ahora a donde voy??**


	2. Primera Edición

Santa LIT: Bienvenidos a la Edicion de hoy 7 de Abril del 2007

Lams: Ella quizo decir primera edicion

Santa LIT: Como sea, el dia de hoy tenemos muchas novedades para Ustedes

Lams: Asi es, tenemos el agrado de presentar a nuestras tres nuevas corresponsales Alda-Gracie alias "La fugitiva", Esme-chan alias "Me gusta Tai" y Clau-chan sin alias por ahora que a partir de la proxima semana nos acompañaran con sus propios bloques

(Pasan Alda, Esme y Clau)

Todas: Hola!!!!!!

(Se escuchan palmas)

Santa LIT: (Las arrastra hasta la salida y cierra la puerta) Todavia no es su turno ¬¬

Lams: nnU

Santa LIT: El dia de hoy tenemos como invitado al vocalista del grupo Teenage Wolves ademas de ser el poseedor de la cresta de la amistad

Lams: El gran, unico, inigualable y churro: Yamato Ishida

(Entra Matt con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa negra y se escuchan aplausos gritos)

(Le tiran flores, peluches y hasta sujetadores)

Yamato: (Mira a Santa) Hola Laura! (Mira a Lams) y Hola Laura!

Santa LIT: Ejem..Santa esta bien

Lams: (Con ojos de corazoncito) Tu llamame como quieras!!!

Yamato: Esta bien Santa..(Mirando a Lams) Hey tu niña deja de babearme los zapatos

Lams: (Cierra la boca) Si Matti-kun

Santa LIT: nnU...Bien sentemonos

(Toman asiento en un gran sillon blanco)

Santa LIT: Bueno Matt cuentanos como te sientes de estar en esta revista???

(Silencio)

Santa LIT: Matt???

(Silencio)

Santa LIT: (Voltea y ve a Lams abrazando y asfixiando a Matt) Lams sueltalo, Alda-chan nos va a demandar

Lams: (Suelta a Matt) No es justo Alda se lo quedo y yo ni siquiera opine..waaaaa!!! quiero a mi mama!!!

Santa LIT: nnU..Matt te encuentras mejor???

Yamato: (Tomando aire) Si..uf..por poco..tu amiga esta loca

Santa LIT: Eh..si..un poco

Yamato: Y por que no la sacas??

Santa LIT: Lo haria pero ella es la que redacta y la que te paga

Yamato: Eh..ok

Lams: (Con lagrimitas en los ojos) Snif, snif...Si me tratas mal no te pago

Santa LIT: Bueno comencemos con la entrevista..Como te sientes de estar en esta Revista???

Yamato: Normal

Santa LIT: ¬¬

Lams: Dime Matti-kun saldrias conmigo???

Yamato: No

Lams: ¬¬

Santa LIT: Que se siente ser vocalista de un grupo tan famoso como los Teenage Wolves?

Yamato: Nada

Lams: Dime Matti-kun tienes problemas de comunicacion???

Yamato: No

Santa LIT: Dinos Matt como es tu relacion con tu familia???

Yamato: (Con los ojos rojos) Con mi familia no te metasss!!!!!!!

Santa LIT y Lams: (Con caras de terror) Si, si ya entendimos

Santa LIT: Dinos Matt es verdad que estas comprometido??

Yamato: Si..es verdad (Ojos de corazoncito) Alda terroncito de azucar

Santa LIT y Lams: Que cursi!!!

Lams: Dinos Matti-kun siempre has tenido fama de mujeriego es eso cierto??

Yamato: ¬¬ No la verdad es que desde que tengo a mi terroncito de azucar no pienso mas que en ella

Santa LIT: Pero lo que si es cierto es que has tenido muchos romances???

Yamato: Eso si no puedo negarlo...es que soy irresistible!!!

Santa LIT y Lams: ¬¬ Creido

Lams: Matti-kun dinos como es tu relacion con los niños, "bueno no tan niños" elegidos???

Yamato: Bueno el torpe de Taichi es mi mejor amigo

(Entra Esme hechando humos, tumbando la puerta)

Esme-chan: Oye tu pedazo de $&# (Se escucha un pitido) con que derecho ofendes a mi novio

Lams: ¬¬ Lo descontare de tu sueldo

Esme-chan: Esta bien, ya me voy pero si ese "#$$#$# (Se escucha otra ves un pitido) vuelve a decir algo de mi Taichi-kun y lo mato

(Se retira esme cargando la puerta)

Todos: nnU

Lams: Continua Matti-kun

Yamato: ¬¬ deja de llamarme asi..ah si Kari-chan es la novia de mi hermano Takeru, Daisuke es un peligro nacional y Mimi, Kou, Jou, Miyako, ken y Iori son mis amigos

Santa LIT: Ah...y Sora???

(Suena musica de suspenso de fondo)

Yamato: Ah...este...ella (Sudando y aflojando el cuello de la camisa)..ella...ella...cual era la pregunta???

(Caida general estilo anime)

Lams: (Se levanta) Cual es tu relacion con Sora-chan???

Yamato: Ella es mi amiga

Santa LIT: Con que tu amiga eh...Que pase Sora!! (Lo dice tipo Laura en america)

(No pasa nadie)

Lams: Este..creo que te equivocaste de programa

Santa LIT: Si..creo que me emocione

Yamato: (Susurrando) Ufff...de la que me salve

Santa LIT: (Susurrando tambien) Eso crees tu

Lams: (Susurrando) Un elefante se columbiaba sobre la tela...

Santa LIT: Bueno Matt, llego el momento en el que el publico hace sus preguntas..amigos porfavor llamen al 555555..sin corriente para hacer sus preguntas (Entra Clau como modelo y deja un telefono en la mesa que esta al frente del sillon)

(Se escucha el ruido de grillos)

Lams: (El telefono timbra) Tenemos una llamada!!! (De fondo se escucha la cancion Aleluya)

Santa LIT: (Alza la bocina del telefono) Alo-ca-te con quien hablo??

Voz: Alo se encuentra Juana Perez

Santa LIT: Eh?

Voz: Se encuentra Juana Perez???

Santa LIT: Ejem..numeroequivocado (cuelga el telefono)

Lams: Seguimos esperando sus llamadas

(Los grillos siguen cantando)

(Suena el telefono)

Santa LIT: (Levanta la bocina) Alo?

Voz: Hola Santa, Lams como estan???

Lams: Bien gracias, dinos como te llamas?, de donde llamas? y para que llamas?

Santa LIT: nnU

Voz: Me llamo Petrushca, llamo de Mexico y queria hacerle una pregunta a Yama

Lams: Ya oiste Matti-kun tienes una pregunta

Yamato: zzzzzzzz

Santa LIT: Matt?

(Voltean y lo ven durmiendo)

Lams: ¬¬ (Gritando) Yamatoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Yamato: (Se despierta de golpe) Oye niña me vas a dejar sordo!!!!

Santa LIT: Tenemos una pregunta de nuestra amiga Petruna

Voz: Petrushca

Santa LI T: Por eso

Yamato: Que quiere???

Santa LIT: Bueno Yama queria saber si piensas sacar otro disco???

Yamato: No se (Le quita el telefono a Santa y cuelga) Siguiente!

Lams: Que delicado!!

(Suena el telefono)

Lams: (Levanta el fono) Alo!

Voz: Hola Lams!!!

Santa LIT: Quien habla???

Voz: Hola Santa soy Grace!!!

Lams: Alda-chan???

Yamato: Pollita eres tu???

Voz: Si bebe, la produccion me dijo que llame por que no entran llamadas

Santa LIT: Cof, Cof...eso no tenioas por que haberlo dicho ¬¬

Voz: Ups!!!

Yamato: Pollita, Caramelito!!

Lams: Ejem..que meloso..sabes Matti-kun me gustabas mas cuando eras frio

Voz: Ejem...Lams sigo aqui, que no se te olvide

Santa LIT: nnU..Bueno dinos Cual es tu pregunta??

Voz: Bebe vas a venir a almorzar???

Yamato: Si Pollita me tienes listo mi pan con huevo duro

(Risa general)

Voz: Si bebe, nos vemos ja ne!

(Lams cuelga el telefono)

Santa LIT: Bueno Matt ahora te haremos unas preguntas pin pong, es decir te diremos palabras y tu nos diras que piensas de cada uno, ok?

Yamato: Como sea

Lams: Teenage Wolvs

Yamato: Musica

Santa LIT: Alda-chan

Yamato: Dulce

Lams: Lams

Yamato: Enfermedad

Lams: ¬¬

Santa LIT: Santa DigiLams

Yamato: Que es eso???

Santa LIT y Lams: ¬¬

Lams: Bueno nos despedimos momentaneamente de Yamato Ishida quien mas adelante nos cantara una cancion (Mientras arrastraba a Yamato fuera del escenario)

Santa LIT: Bueno ahora si que pasen nuestras amigas Alda-chan, Esme-chan y Clau-chan

(Entran las chicas)

Lams: Esme-chan!!!!

Esme: Lams!!!!

(Corren y se abrazan y dan vueltitas como niñitas)

Las demas: nnU

Santa LIT: Tomen asiento

(Lams y Santa a los extremos y las chicas en el centro)

Lams: Bueno chicas , ya hemos anunciado que a partir de la proxima semana seran parte de est revista pero quisieramos que cada una nos explique de que se tratara su participacion

Alda: Yo primero

Esme: Nooo!! yo primero

Clau: No!!! primero yo

(Y empieza una pelea estilo anime)

Santa LIT: Ejem...primero Clau!!!

Clau: (Les saca la lengua) Bueno a partir de la proxima semana me convertire en una reportera que transmitira noticias en vivo y en directo desde el lugar del crimen..este quiero decir desde el lugar dondfe ocurren los hechos

Lams: Interesante!!!

Clau: Ademas que hare entrevistas a los protagonistas del suceso

Santa LIT: Perfecto!!!..ahora tu Esme-chan!!!

Alda: T.T Por que yo al ultimo no es justo!!!

Se escucha una voz a lo lejos: No te preocupes Pollita

Esme: Bueno mi bloque consistira en dar tips y consejitos de todo tipo

Lams: Si Esme!!!

Esme: Ademas de que tendremos un Ranking sobre los 10 personajes mas queridos de Digimon, asi que desde ya esperamos sus votaciones en los Reviews, asi como tambien los 10 mas odiados

Santa LIT: Me parece genial!!

Lams: Te toca Alda-chan!!!

Alda: Bueno mi bloque sera el de espectaculos, yo sere el chacla que ampaye a los famosos de Digimon..muajajajaja

Lams: Pues se ve que la proxima edicion estara rebuena

Santa LIT: Porfavor manden sus reviews con sugerencias y ya saben voten por los mas queridos y los mas odiados de Digimon

Alda: Voten por mi bebe!!!

Lams: Hablando de bebe, que pase mi bebito Yama-kun y nos cante

Alda: (Con los ojos rojos) Te escuche Lams (Persigue a Lams con una espada tipo Star Wars)

Santa LIT: Con ustedes Matt Ishida y Los Teenage Wolves

(Se abre el telon principal y se ve a Yama y su banda)

Yamato: Bueno esta cancion va dedicada a una persona muy especial..Para ti mi terroncito de Azucar

(Alda deja de correr y voltea a ver a Matt con ojos de Corazoncito)

Yamato:**Itoribocchi no Seesaw; The Lonely Seesaw**

**c/w TobiraDoor**

**Vocals: Teen-Age Wolves**

**Fuyu no sanpomichi**

**Ate nado nanimo**

**Nai mama de arukou**

**Tsumetai aozora**

**Ryoute wa petto**

**Koro de korogaru ishikoro**

**Kimi no yasashisa ga**

**Massugusugite**

**Sukoshi dake tsurai yo**

**Sunao ni narenai**

**Sunaosa nanka ja**

**Kotaeru shikkaku mo nai ne**

**Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de**

**Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo matteru**

**Bu mo onna dakedo ne**

**Itsu demo hantai muki shite**

**Suwatte itan da**

**Itsumo omotteru toori no**

**Kotoba ienakute**

**Ita kedo**

**Muri shite miru koto**

**Yappari kimeta yo**

**Waratte kuretemo ii sa**

**Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de**

**Sabishikunai furi shinagara matteta**

**Kimi ga suwatte kuretara**

**Kimochi ga tsuriau**

**Egao ni nareru to omou yo**

**Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de**

**Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo matteru**

**Kimi ni aitai kimochi ga**

**Mafuyu no aozora mitai ni**

**Koro ni hirogatta**

Lams: Los personajes de Digimon no nos pertenecen

Yamato: Por suerte

Lams: Te vi Matti-kun podran correr pero no esconderte

Alda: Lamssss!!!!!

Santa LIT: nnU Hasta la proxima edicion


End file.
